Time Travel Anyone?
by SaYOKay
Summary: Hotaru invented a time machine and Class B is going on a field trip, 25 years in the future. Unexpected events and minimovies will be happening in their little adventure.
1. Future here we go!

Time traveling!!!

This is my second fanfic

And the characters here are still 10 years old...

So enjoy!!

In Hotaru's Lab…

Hotaru's POV

It's already 12 midnight and I'm still here working on my latest invention. I can't wait for this to be finished. Just a few minor adjustments before it are complete. Hmmm….I wonder, maybe I should let Mikan test this...or maybe some of my classmates…I should start making a list of guinea pigs after this...I wonder what will happen….

The next day…At classroom B

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Mikan cheerfully. Mikan luckily arrived in the classroom five minutes earlier because of Hotaru's Baka Alarm clock. It was given to Mikan on her first day in Alice academy and it was quite irritating for Mikan at first, but gradually, she's getting used to it.

"Good Morning to you too Mikan!" greeted Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"Hey, how come there's a huge crowd around Hotaru? What's going on?" Mikan asked.

"Well, Hotaru brought here in the classroom her latest invention" Anna said.

Mikan approached to the huge crowd and tried to scoot inside to the core of attention, until she finally made it.

"Hey, Hotaru! Wow! What is that?" Mikan asked curiously.

"This is invention #26, the time capsule. It is a device that gives a person the privilege to travel through time. Want to test it with me Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure! Wow Hotaru, this is the first time that we have quality time with each other! Just you and me!" Mikan said with tears of joy.

"Actually, we're not the only ones; I'm including Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochi, Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu to come with us." Hotaru replied.

"Hey! How come I'm not included?! " Sumire exclaimed. "Oh, I forgot, anyways, the capacity of the time capsule is 10 people so fine, you can come".

"So, when are we going to test it Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Hmmm...We can test it after school. Anyways, today is a half day for us since the teachers are having a meeting later." "Wow! I can't wait!!" Mikan exclaimed.

Lunchtime…

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Mikan, Mochi, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, Natsume and Ruka gathered on one big table. "Hey, why am I included in your little experiment anyway?" Natsume asked.

"Well, if you're not coming then, Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai will take your place. Besides, I've already asked them just in case that some of you might back out" Hotaru replied. "Tch, fine" Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

"So, what's the plan now Hotaru? You've gathered all of us here" Yuu asked.

"First of all you need to bring emergency clothes and food. Then gather around in my lab, it's that clear?"

"Yeah!" everybody exclaimed.

After school…in Hotaru's Lab...

"Is everybody here?" Hotaru said.

"Actually Mikan and Natsume are not yet here", Yuu said.

"Ah! Where is Mikan?! Taking my precious Natsume away from me! I bet she's seducing him in a secluded room!" Sumire said.

"Actually, Mikan went to the restroom first and Natsume is here sitting on the floor. He just didn't reply", Ruka explained with a smile.

"Hey you guys!! Sorry I'm a bit late" Mikan exclaimed.

"Tch, you're slow as usual polka-dots" Natsume said.

"Grrrr!! Natsume you pervert! You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today or else you're dead by now!" Mikan said.

"As if you can do it polka-dots" Natsume said.

Hotaru hit Mikan and Natsume with her Baka Gun. "Hey! Why did you do that for?!" Mikan and Natsume exclaimed in unison.

"Because both of you won't shut up and we're wasting time here, so stop the bickering, and everybody, stand back" Hotaru said.

Everybody backed away from Hotaru, who's about to throw the small capsule away. Hotaru thrown it and the small capsule transformed into a mini van. Everybody was amazed, except for Natsume.

"Okay, everybody gets inside the mini van" Hotaru said.

Hotaru got in first, of course, being the operator of the time capsule, then followed Anna, Koko,Mochi, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Ruka, Mikan and last, Natsume.

"So, we'll travel 25 years in the future. So buckle up and don't open the windows if you don't want to be sucked up by warp holes, right Mikan" Hotaru said.

"Huh, what? Did you say something Hotaru?" Mikan asked with a curious face.

"Spacing out again?" Natsume teased.

"Natsume, pardon?!" Mikan said with a big vein popping on her head.

Hotaru typed in to the keyboard the number of years they will surpass and pressed the big green button. In just a flash, the mini van in Hotaru's lab disappeared.


	2. Speechless

**Chapter 2**

"Wow! Look guys! At the window! Pretty colors!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Whoa! Yeah!"

"Look at those, black holes right?" Koko asked.

"I think Hotaru said those are warp holes" Anna replied.

"Okay guys, hold on, we're almost here" Hotaru pressed several buttons for their safe arrival in the future.

In a flash, they have arrived. "Okay, we're here" Hotaru said. Immediately, everybody went out of the mini van and surprisingly, they were inside a familiar looking lab.

"Hotaru, are you sure this is the future, it looks like we're back in your lab" Sumire said.

"No, this is not her lab, look" Mochi pointed a picture of a family.

"Hey, look at the family, the mother and father looks so familiar." Koko said.

"Hey, let me see!" Mikan took the family portrait from Koko.

"Yeah you're right! The father looks like, like, Ruka and the mother looks like Hotaru" Mikan said

"WHAT?!" everybody exclaimed.

"Yeah! Look carefully. Look at the mother, she has the same hair color and eye color like Hotaru's and same also for the father." Mikan explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, its hard to believe..Ruka and Hotaru?" Nonoko said.

"Well, this IS the future, so we might as well look around. And wear these" Hotaru gave each one of her classmates a pin. Hotaru has a panda pin, Mikan has an orange pin, Ruka has a bunny pin, Sumire has a dog pin, Yuu has a star pin, Nonoko has an atom pin, Anna has a cupcake pin, Mochi has a bird pin and Natsume has a black cat pin.

"What are these?" Natsume asked.

"These are transmitters. So that if by any chance that we get separated, I can track any one of us with this tracking device" Hotaru explained.

"Okay, so let's go outside then!"Mikan said.

In the hallways…

"So, nothing has changed in this academy, after 25 years" Ruka said.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"So, why don't we look at our classroom?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what Mr. Narumi will look like after 25 years"Koko said.

"Wait, what if some of the teachers might see us?! What should we do?" Anna said.

"Don't worry, these transmitters also gave us an identity that could fool the teachers only" Hotaru said.

"ONLY the teachers?" Natsume teased.

"Yes Natsume, ONLY the teachers" Hotaru teased back.

While they're walking, Mikan suddenly felt like going to the restroom.

"Hey, Hotaru, may I go to the restroom?" Mikan asked.

"Can't you hold it Little girl?"Natsume teased.

"Hey! That's not funny! I REALLY NEED TO GO!" Mikan shouted until some students heard her.

"Hey! who's there!" a girl shouted.

"Guys! run! now!" Hotaru exclaimed.

All of them ran as fast as they could and some just hid on the following doors. Yuu and Sumire hid inside the dining room, Nonoko and Mochi, Anna and Koko at the music room, Ruka and Hotaru at the animal shelter and lastly, Natsume and Mikan went straight to their sakura tree.

In the dining room...

"Sumire, what are you doing here?"Yuu asked.

"Wat do you think? Of course I'm hiding!"Sumire replied.

"The problem is, we got ourselves separated"Yuu said.

"This is Mikan's fault! if only she could hold on a little longer, then I wouldn't be separated with my precious Natsume!"Sumire exclaimed.

"But, we can't blame her, if she can't hold on any longer, we could have just accompany her to the restroom"Yuu said

"But she doesn't have to shout you know!"Sumire said

"Well...you've got a point. So what shall we do?"Yuu said

"We'll go out and look for them! I bet they're not far from us"Sumire said

"You're right, let got then!"Yuu said. Yuu opened the door and suddenly..

BAM!

"Ouch, my head" Yuu said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" a girl with long, blonde, permed hair with green eyes asked.

"Yes, I'm alright thank...you"Yuu was surprised to see the girl that looks like Sumire.

"Hey Yuu, what's wrong? what's the mat...ter?"Sumire stopped and stared at the girl that looks like her.

"I guess you're new here! Well, let me introduce myself.My name is Tobita Maya! Nice to meet you!" Maya greeted

"Tobita...Maya?"Sumire and Yuu said unison.

Meanwhile, at the music room...

"Hi! are you new students here?" a girl wth pink straight hair with blue eyes asked.

"What are you doing here anyway?"a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes asked.

"Oh...um..a..."Anna was surprised to see a girl that looks like her

"We're...the..um...you see.."Nonoko couldn't speak fluently because she saw a boy that looks like her

"YES! we're new here! Um, my name is Mochi and this is Anna, Koko and Nonoko" Mochi introduced.

"Oh, well, my name is Akiko, and this guy next to me is Souichii" akiko greeted with a smile.

"Yo!" Souichii greeted.

Inside the animal shelter...

"Oh no, we got separated with the others"Ruka said nervously

"Don't worry, we're wearing the transmitters so I know where they are"Hotaru said calmly

"Where is Natsume and Mikan?!" Ruka asked

"They're in the sakura tree"Hotaru replied

"That's great, now we-"Ruka stopped talking when he heard someone upstairs of the animal shelter.

"Hey! Brother! Is that you?" a girl shouted, since she's upstairs."I'm coming brother!" then the girl went down throught the stairs.

"Oh no! I didn't know there was somebody inside the shelter" Ruka said.

"Don't worry, let's go outside now, we need to find the others"Hotaru said

"Yeah let's go" Ruka and Hotaru quickly went outside the shelter, luckily not being seen by the girl.


	3. Surprises, surprises

**Chapter 3**

"OH NO! WE'VE GOT OURSELVES SEPARATED!! OH HOTARU!" Mikan exclaimed

"Will you just calm down and shut up! I can't think properly, with that annoying voice of yours "Natsume said.

"Well, I'm sorry that my voice annoys you so much!"Mikan said sarcastically

"Stop the sarcasm and start thinking...Oh, I forgot, you can't"Natsume teased

"I can too! I don't know why I got stuck with you, instead of Ruka or Hotaru!"Mikan complained

"Well, for your information, you took hold of my hand, idiot"Natsume said

"No I didn't! You did!"Mikan said

Mikan and Natsume continues to argue with each other until they heard someone playing the piano and a girl singing a song that sounds familiar to Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume, do you hear that?"Mikan asked

"Yeah, that voice..Where is it coming from?"Natsume asked.

"It sounds like its coming from over there"Mikan pointed a window.

"Let's go"Natsume said

"Right"Mikan replied

Then the two of them walked together towards the window with the familiar sound. Then they looked into the window and saw a girl with short brunette hair was singing and a boy with the same hair color was playing the piano.

"The song, that she's singing, that's the song of my grandpa. Grandpa told me that my mother composed it for me and he always sang it to me whenever I feel down. How does she know the song?" Mikan wondered.

"Don't know"Natsume replied. _'That boy, he looks like...no...he can't be'_

Then, the boy stopped playing the piano, which stopped the girl from singing.

"Kanata, is there something wrong?"the girl asked.

'Oh no!"Natsume thought. "Mikan let's go"Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and ran off

"Hey! Natsume, where are we going?"Mikan asked.

"To find the others"Natsume replied

Inside the room...

"Haruhi, could you check the window if there is anybody outside" Kanata asked

Haruhi approached the window and saw nothing outside."There's no one outside, why?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing. Oh, Haruhi, it's time for your break. You better go ahead, I'll catch up later."Kanata said.

"You sure?"Haruhi asked.

"Yeah"Kanata replied

"Okay then!"Haruhi said cheerfully and ran outside the room.

_'That power, I'm sure that's mother's. but that can't be'Kanata thought._

Meanwhile, at the dining room...

"Hey, what are your names?" Maya asked Yuu and Sumire.

"My name is Yuu, but everybody calls me Iinchou and this is Sumire" Yuu introduced themselves

"Hi Iinchou! Sumire! Welcome to the Alice Academy. You know what, it's weird at the same time fascinating because your names were the exactly the names of my parents...hehehe!"Maya chuckled.

_'Maya's...'Sumire thought_

_'Parents?!' Yuu thought._

"Well, we better go then! Nice meeting you Maya! Hehe! Bye!"Sumire took Yuu's hand and rushed outside the dining room.

"Wow, she's fast"Maya said with amazement.

Inside the music room...

"Hey Souichii! Look at the time!"Akiko said.

"You're right! Its time for our break"Souichii said.

"Break?" Anna, Nonoko,Koko and Mochi said in unison.

"Yes, its our break time! So we better go then!"Akiko said.

"Nice meeting all of you!"Souichii took hold of Akiko's hand and went outside the music room together.

"You know what, those two sure looks alike with Anna and Nonoko"Mochi said. Anna, Nonoko and Koko stared at him.

"What?!"Mochii asked.

Back to Ruka and hotaru...

"Hey Natsume! Mikan! Over here!"Ruka shouted at Mikan and Natsume walking towards the Sakura tree.

"Hey! Ruka! Hotaru!"Mikan shouted cheerfully, while Natsume just sat under the Sakura tree.

Ruka and Hotaru approached Mikan and Natsume, then all of them rested under the Sakura tree. Mikan was about to hug Hotaru, but Hotaru used her trusty baka gun to Mikan.

"Ouch! Hotaru! I've missed you!"Mikan said

"I know"Hotaru said

While Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka enjoyed each other's company, two people were walking towards them.

"Hi! Are all of you new students?"Haruhi asked nicely.

"Haruhi, what are they doing here in our Sakura tree?"a certain blonde boy aked rudely.

"Tamaki, be nice!" Haruhi said.

Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka all gasped as they looked at the girl who looks like Mikan and the boy who looks like Ruka.


	4. Haruhi and Tamaki

**Chapter 5**

"YES, we're new students. Sorry if we hanged out under your private tree" Natsume said

"Oh, its okay! Anyways, my name is Hyuuga Haruhi and this, 'rude' boy next to me is Nogi Tamaki! Are all of you belong to Class B?"Haruhi asked

'_Hyuuga Haruhi? Nogi Tamaki? Who are these people? Why Haruhi looks a lot like Mikan?'Ruka thought_

_'Its her! The girl singing inside the window!'Mikan and Natsume thoughts_

"Yes, why?"Hotaru asked.

"Great! We'll be classmates!"Haruhi squeled

"Hey, Haruhi, um…are your parents' names, Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan?"Ruka asked.

"Yes, how did you know my parents names?"Haruhi asked

"And Tamaki, are your parents' names, Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru?"Natsume asked.

"Yeah"Tamaki replied

_'That means Haruhi is my daughter and Tamaki is Hotaru's son?! I can't believe it! I have a daughter! And she looks like me! That means I'M MARRIED! Then what grandpa said about revealing your underwear is not true! Whew! Wait, Hyuuga Haruhi…Hyuuga?! That means, I'm Natsume's wife?!'mikan thought, blushing a little_

'_I knew it! Haruhi is Natsume's daughter and Tamaki is my son! Tamaki sure is good looking! Hehehe'Ruka thought_

'W_e need to find the others, otherwise, we might get trapped in this period of time'Hotaru thought_

'_I wonder, what did I do to make Mikan my wife? My daughter looks a lot like Mikan, she could be Mikan's twin sister, only Haruhi is more mature, that's great, she inherited it from me'Natsume thought_

"Well, we have to go, nice meeting you"Hotaru and Natsume said in unison, grabbing Ruka and Mikan and they ran away quickly from Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Haruhi, the new kid, with the raven hair and ruby eyes, he looks just like your brother Kanata, the only difference is the color of his hair and that girl with the pigtails, she looks just like you"Tamaki said.

"You're right, and that boy, the one with the blonde hair, he looks just like you, only he has blue eyes, not purple like yours"Haruhi said.

"Yeah…Oh damn! We didn't even get their names"Tamaki said

"That's okay, I'm sure we'll meet them later"Haruhi said

Meanwhile, Anna, Nonoko, Mochi and Koko walked around the school hallways to look for their friends.

"You know what Anna, Akiko looks just like you, only the hair is straight"Nonoko said

"Nonoko, you look just like that Souichii guy, the hair and and eyes..."Anna said

"Could it be?" Nonoko said

"Could it what Nonoko?Anna said

"That those two were our children in the future?!"Nonoko said

"You know girls, you're right"Koko said

"No way, I mean, where's the proof?"Mochi asked

"Mochi, its pretty obvious. Anna and Nonoko looks a lot like Akiko and Souichii"Koko said

"Then, if those two were our children, I wonder, who are their fathers?"Nonoko asked

"Yeah, who are OURfuture husbands"Anna wondered.

The two girls were thinking really hard while Koko felt depressed.

"Hey Koko, do you know who are their future husbands?"Mochi asked.

"Actually Mochi, WE are their future husbands"Koko said

"Really?! Great! I wonder, what did we do to make them our wives?"Mochi asked

"You know what, never mind, forget about what I've said Mochi"Koko said

"Why Koko?"Mochi asked

"Because, if we know, this could destroy the future of those two(Souichii and Akiko)"Koko explained

"You got a point there"Mochi agreed.

The four of them continues to walk until they finally found two of their friends, sitting on the bench

"Hey! Sumire! Yuu!" the four students called out to their friends

"Yo Anna! Nonoko! Koko! Mochi!"Yuu waved his hand to the others while Sumire just stayed quiet and blushing

"At last, we're finally together! Hey, where's Natsume, Ruka Hotaru and Mikan?"Koko asked.

"We haven't found them yet. But I guess they will track us down with these transmitters"Yuu said

"Yeah, so all we need to do is to wait for them"Nonoko said

"Or we can wait for them at the lab so that when they search for us, itis much easier and all of us are in the same place"Anna requested

"Sure! That's a great idea Anna! Well, let's go then!"Yuu said."Sumire, let's go"Yuu offering his hand to Sumire

"Mm sure!"Sumire gaved her hand to Yuu and both of them walked together, hand in hand.

"Did we miss something?"the four asked themselves

Meanwhile, Mkan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume altogether sitted on one big bench

"I can't believe it"Ruka said

"Me either"Hotaru said

"I'm hungry"Mikan said

"..."no reaction whatsover from Natsume

"You know what, Haruhi sure is cute"Ruka said

Everyone glared at him. "What! it's true!"Ruka said

"She looks a lot like Mikan, which means..."Hotaru said while looking at Mikan

"Which means what Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"Never mind"Hotaru said

"What?! Tell me!"Mikan exclaimed

"You're so stupid"Natsume said

"Are you refering to me Natsume?!"Mikan snapped

"Who else, idiot"Natsume said

"Why you! Hmph! I'm going to the rest room!"Mikan walked away

"Natsume, why did you say that?"Hotaru asked

"..."Natsume looking at the other direction

"Hotaru, just leave it"Ruka said

_'Why do you have to say that Natsume'Ruka thought_

_'Why did I say that! Damn,damn , DAMN!' Natsume thought_

At the hallways..

"I can't believe that Natsume! Why does he have to say hurtful words to me?! What's his problem anyway?!" Mikan went inside the ladies room

5 minutes later..

"I can't belive him! What did i ever do to the guy huh?! It's not my fault for being so stupid! Argh!"Mikan kept on babbling and not even nocticing she was about to bump to a wall until...

"Hey! Look out!"a boy warned her from afar

"What?"Mikan stopped walking and she looked behind but no one was there.

"Weird, I thought I just heard someone gave a warning to me"Mikan said to herself

"Whew! That was close!" the voice is getting nearer and nearer

Mikan then looked in front and saw a boy about her age running towards her

"Hey, that boy, he looks like.."Mikan said


	5. Mikan and Kanata

**Chapter 5**

**Actually this is chapter 5, I had a typographical error on the last chapter! Sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews,comments and suggestions! It really helps! I'm still nervous though..But I really appreciate it! It helps me improve my future stories! I also kind a notice that 15 years, nd they're still 10 years old, which means they're only 25! hehehe! do you think I should change it or not? for the sake of the story?please! let me know! I'm logged in all day so feel free to send messages! THNX!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I don't know if I maybe hallucinating or is it really happening because somehow, the boy that looks like Natsume is running towards me, and in slow motion. Weird, is like I'm watching one of those lifeguards who moves so slow and at the same time manages to look beautiful. But, then again, I imagined it like it was really Natsume who was running towards me, with a smile on his face, like he was running to me so he can give me a big hug. OOOOoooooh!!!

Normal POV

**Slaps herself**"Mikan! Get a hold of yourself! This is not the time to daydream"Miikan said to herself

"Hey, are you okay? I know you didn't get yourself bump into the wall, but just in case!"Kanata said with a smile

"I was about to bump myself to a wall?!"Mikan asked

"Yeah, look"Kanata pointed at the wall that is inches away from Mikan's head.

"Oh, right...Thanks!"Mikan looked at Kanata and blushed a little

_'Whoa...He looks just like Natsume, but the color of his hair is different. And he's...smiling. His smile somehow gives me a warm feeling, that I usually feel whenever I'm with Natsume, is he a flamecaster just like Natsume?'Mikan thought_

"Let me take a look on your forehead..And let me see your palms, and also..."While Kanata is keep on checking Mikan if she has any injuries, Mikan just stared at him, blushing

_'Even though you look so much like Natsume, both of you are different. You're not afraid to show your feelings and you smile a lot. It looks like you've been living a great life. Unlike Natsume, he show his feelings in a rude way, giving him a bad image and he barely smiles, just when he's with Youichii or Ruka. But, I guess I can't blame him, he's being used by the academy, so he lives a sad life. If only Natsume could have a life like yours, then I could see him smiling everyday' Mikan thought_

"Well, no scratches or bruises. Good! Um, hi! My name is Hyuuga Kanata. What's your name?"Kanata asked

"Oh, my name is Sakura Mikan. Nice meeting you Kanata but I have to go."Mikan said and was about to go but Kanata took hold of her hand

"Wait, will I ever see you again?"Kanata asked

"I don't know..Maybe I guess"Mikan replied. Kanata let go of Mikan's hand and Mikan ran away.

_'I'll see you later, mother' Kanata thought_

Meanwhile, inside the lab...

"What's taking them so long?"Anna said

"Maybe, there's no signal here in the lab"Koko said

"No way, we're talking about Hotaru here! The great geeky sister Hotaru Imai! Making a mistake?!"Nonoko said

"Hey, you know, I was wondering what happened to Sumire and Yuu, they were holding hands when we walked in the hallways."Mochi said

"You're right, I wonder, what are they doing inside the van? The moment we arrived here, both of them rushed inside the van."Nonoko said

"Not only that, they even locked the door of the van! Its too bad that the van has dark windows, we can't see what's happening inside the van!"Anna said

"Hey Koko, try reading throught the van and to their minds! Just try it!"Mochi said

"Okay I'll try"Koko used his alice

_'I love you Ms. Imai! For creating me into this world! I'll do my best to serve you and your friends better!'the mini van thought_

_'T__hink happy thoughts, think romantic thoughts, think sunset thoughts'Y__uu thought_

_'I can't believe Maya is our daughter! But I'm not sure, she could be Yuu's daughter to another person. But then again, she posseses my beauty and charm! I guess, Yuu being my husband in the future is not so bad. In fact, he seems sweet, doing all these romantic illusions for me'Sumire thought_

"So what are they doing inside the van?!"Anna, Nonoko and Mochi said in unison

"Well, they're doing something nice"Koko said

"So, what is it?"

"Well, Yuu is making illusions and Sumire seems to enjoy those illusions"

"What kind of illusions?"

"Romantic ones"

"Ooooh!! That's so romantic!!"Anna and Monoko said to each other, dancing around.

"I can't believe it! Sumire and Yuu?! I thought Sumire likes Natsume"Mochi asked

"I guess, Sumire finally notices the things Yuu does for her"Koko said

"That means, from now on, she'll be nice to everybody, even to Mikan? And she won't bother Natsume anymore?"Mochi asked

"Nope...and I don't know"Koko replied

Back to Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume

"I wonder, what happened to her Ruka. Do you know?"Hotaru asked loudly, loud enough for Natsume to hear

"No, Hotaru, but maybe someone kidnapped her or even worse..."Ruka said, with the same volume as Hotaru's

"What is it?"

"F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G to her"

"OH, FLIRTING to her...Hey Natsume, don't you want to follow her Or, in your terms, 'accidentally bumping into her?' "Hotaru teased

"What are you two doing?! Speaking so loudly! I can't even think straight!'"Natsume said

"OH, what are you thinking about or WHO are you thinking about?"Ruka and Hotaru teased

"Will you two just SHUT UP! You know her, she's slow. She'll be back here in half an hour or more."Natsume said

"Oh dear, dear Natsume, you already know that Mikan is an idiot, why don't you go and get her. It's very obvious that Mikan wants you to chase after her and apologize to her"Hotaru said

" What makes you sure that Mikan wants me to chase after her? Why don't you send Ruka instead? Besides, If you sent me off to find her, we'll just waste our time arguing with each other."Natsume said seriously

"But you're the one who hurt her feelings a few minutes ago and I bet, she has forgotten about what you said"Ruka said

"If she noticed that you've gone to search for her, then she'll feel that what you said earlier is your another rude way of showing feelings for her, so go on. Don't make me use this on you"Hotaru holding her baka gun

"If you used that on me, I'll just burn it easily"Natsume smirked

"Fine then"Hotaru used her baka gun to Natsume. Natsume burned the flying fists, but it was no use.

"What! how come, woah!"Natsume dodged every hit, but eventually, he got hit.

"These are new and improved bullets in my baka gun. I kind a used the components of the alice dodgeball. so, want another try?"Hotaru evilly glared at Natsume.

"Tch, fine, I'll go and search for the idiot"Natsume walked, but Hotaru hit him with a baka gun"FASTER!" and Natsume ran as fast.

"Hotaru, don't you think you're a bit harsh to Natsume?"Ruka asked

"No"Hotaru replied

_'I should have gone with N__a__tsume!'Ruka thought_


	6. Hotaru and Natsume's conversation

**Chapter 6**

"Oh! I have to hurry!"Mikan thought. She was running fast and when she reached the corner, something, or SOMEONE bumped into her  
BAM!

"Ouch! I'm sorry!"Mikan apologized then a hand appeared in front of her

"Come one, get up, little girl"a familiar voice went throught Mikan's ears. She looked up and it was Natsume

_'Natsume..came for me and he gave me a hand'Mikan thought_ and was surprised by what Natsume is doing to her now.

"What, don't tell me I have to carry you, idiot"Natsume said  
_'Too bad the kind Natsume showed up for a few seconds'Mikan sighted_. Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and she stood up.

"Natsume, thank you"Mikan said with a smile

"Whatever...Let's go. Ruka and your crazy best friend are waiting for us."Natsume walked ahead, not letting Mikan see his blushing face.

"Hey Natsume! Wait for me!"Mikan exclaimed

Mikan managed to catch up with Natsume and they felt uneasy, with the silence and each other's presence.  
_'Oh, this silence...Natsume walking next to me...Maybe I should start...Yeah..'Mikan thought  
_  
"Um Natsume, I-"Mikan's sentence was cutted by Natsume

"I wanted you to know Mikan, that I was sent by Hotaru and Ruka. Your crazy best friend shot me with her stupid baka gun so I have no choice but to agree"Natsume said

"Oh..."Mikan said sadly_ 'I thought wrong, he just came here just to fetch me, not because he wanted to, because he was ordered to...Natsume, that hurts'Mikan thought_

'I want to say I'm sorry,for what I've said earlier, Mikan'Natsume thought

"Well, you know what, I bumped into a guy that looks like you, only, his hair color is the same as mine."Mikan said

"So?"Natsume said

"Well, I just wanted you to know! That's all!"Mikan said annoyingly.

"Well, I'm not interested..."Natsume said

Mikan and Natsume remain silent again, but the feeling of uneasiness is gone.While Ruka and Hotaru were waiting for Mikan and Natsume, Ruka heard a noise

"Hey Hotaru, did you hear that?"Ruka asked

"No"Hotaru replied

Then Ruka heard the noise again, but this time, its much louder and nearer

"Hotaru, did you hear that, this time, it's much nearer, like it's coming from the bushes?"Ruka said

"Ruka"Hotaru said

"Yeah"Ruka said

"You're being paranoid"Hotaru said

"No I'm not being paranaaaaaaaaaah!!"Ruka screamed since he felt something clinging on his back and Ruka fainted

"What an idiot...I guess I better loosen the blackmailing "Then Hotaru grabbed the animal on Ruka's back

"Sashi! Sashi!! Oh there you are!"a little girl came out from the bushes and approached Hotaru

_'That little girl, she looks likes me, when I was still a little girl. But her eyes, it's blue 'Hotaru thought.  
_  
"Is this yours?"Hotaru asked

"Yes! Thanks a lot miss!"the little girl smiled

"Hey, what's your name?"Hotaru asked gently

"My name is Nogi Akira, and this naughty monkey is Sashi!"Akira said cheerfully

"Well, Akira, that's a nice name"Hotaru complemented to the little girl

"Sorry but I have to go, nice to meet you..."

"Hotaru"

"Well, bye Hotaru-sempai!"Akira ran, carrying the naughty little monkey in her arms

"Weird..."Hotaru said to herself and went back to Ruka

"Ruka...Ruuuukaaa...Hmmm..."Hotaru poked Ruka with a stick and called out his name, but Ruka still doesn't respond, so Hotaru left him lying on the ground.  
_  
'Wait, I wonder..'Hotaru thought_ and reached for her pocket

"Nice, I got it"Hotaru took out her camera from her pocket and captured pictures of Ruka sleeping on the ground. Then she heard an annoying scream.

_'They're here...Finally'Hotaru thought_ and captured more pictures

Mikan ran ahead of Natsume while Natsume was surprised when he saw Hotaru taking pictures of Ruka, lying on the ground

_'That Imai is taking pictures of Ruka again. Poor,poor Ruka'Natsume sighted  
_  
"Hey you guys!"Mikan exclaimed, but Hotaru shot her with her baka gun

"Mikan, where have you been?"Hotaru said

"OUCH Hotaru! Why do you have to hit me?!"Mikan asked

"Because you've made me worry and I don't like to worry too much. So consider that as your punishment"Hotaru said

"Sorry, Hotaru, for making you worry"Mikan apologized

"Well, aren't we going to search for the others?"Natsume asked

_'Natsume, what did you do this time?'Hotaru thought  
_  
"Whatever, let's go, we have to go back to the lab. It says in the transmitter that all of them are in the lab"Hotaru said to the two

"Okay then! Here we go!"Mikan exclaimed and walked ahead. While Hotaru and Natsume was behind, somehow, exchanging glares.  
Let's see what are they thinking about...

_'Natsume, what have you done this time huh?'Hotaru's eyes glowed_

'What are you talking about Imai?'Natsume's eyes look at the other direction  
  
Then Natsume felt something cold at his back and Natsume looked at Hotaru's eyes again

_'You know what I'm talking about.What have you done to Mikan? I can see through the idiot's eyes that she's sad. She can't fool me with her fake smiles you know, so spit it out! Or else...'Hotaru poked the baka gun behing Natsume's back_

'I just told her what you did to me and also I'm not interested in knowing a certain "someone"that looks like me'Natsume's eyes looks so cold

'You're such an idiot. You've just wasted the opportunity to tell her'Hotaru's eyes turned cold

'Tell her, what?'Natsume stared.

'_Don't play dumb with me, Hyuuga Natsume'Hotaru hit Natsume with a baka gun  
_  
BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"Hey Hotaru, did I just hear your baka gun fired?"Mikan asked

"You're must be imagining things"Hotaru said

"Yeah! Maybe you're right...Besides, I'm hungry"Mikan said

"Whatever.."Hotaru sighted

"Hey Hotaru, where's Natsume and Ruka by the way?"Mikan asked

"Oh, I don't know"Hotaru said. "Anyways, they borrowed the transmitter"

"Hehehe..Oh Hotaru"Mikan grabbed one of Hotaru's hands and they walked together

Meanwhile...

"That Imai..."Natsume was lying on the floor and saw Ruka looking at him

"Ruka"

"Natsume...This is the first time"

"First time?"

"Yeah, first time that I saw you got hit by Hotaru's powerful baka shots"

"How did you know?"

"Well, there's a note on your face and I read it. And she left us her transmitter"

"Tch...Let's go"Natsume stood up, then he walked together with Ruka, while using Hotaru's transmitter.


	7. Sudden confession

Back to the lab...

"I wonder what happen to Hotaru and the others? I hope they're alright"Anna said

"Don't worry, they are"Koko comforted Anna

"Hey, I hear voices"Yuu said

"And it sounds like it was coming here to the lab"Nonoko said

"Oh no! Whta should we do?!"Anna asked

"Wait, maybe I could use my illusion to hide ourselves"then Yuu used his illusion. Then the door opens and all of them(Yuu and the others) gasped

Meanwhile, back to Hotaru and Mikan

"Mikan, can you let go of my arm now? I can't feel it anymore"Hotaru asked

"Oh, sorry!"Mikan said and she let go of her best friend's arm

"Hey Hotaru, where is Natsume and Ruka? They were just behind us a few minutes ago"Mikan asked

_'Thank God that you're an idiot Mikan_'Hotaru sighted "Oh, they said that they have to go to the boy's room. Anyway, they have my transmitter so they won't get themselves lost"

"That's good"Mikan said

"Mikan"

"Yeah"

"Don't play dumb with me"

"I am not playing dumb with you Hotaru! I don't even know how to do play it"

"Tell me, what really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know whom I'm referring to"

"Oh...That..."Mikan looked down on the ground and suddenly stopped walking

Ruka and Natsume didn't utter a word while they were walking. Then Ruka noticed that the orange transmitter stopped and they were somehow close to the orange transmitter

"Hey, look"Ruka showed Natsume the transmitter

"What about?"Natsume asked while looking at the other way

"You know the person I'm referring to, Natsume"Ruka said and Natsume didn't utter a word, as if he didn't hear Ruka's words

"You know, I was surprised to see you got hit by the BAKA gun and your face is the target. You must have done something to upset Hotaru"Ruka explained

"That girl is crazy. Hitting me with her BAKA gun without any valid reason"Natsume smirked

"That's impossible. Hotaru is not like that. I bet, it has something to do with Mikan huh?"Ruka asked

"Whoa...How did you know Hotaru isn't like that?"Natsume teased

"Oh, come on Natsume! It's not like that, okay? And its fairly obvious. I just don't understand, why don't you just tell her how you feel, FESS UP!"Ruka asked

"Huh, look who's talking. As if you're a professional in these kinds of situations"Natsume teased

"Okay, okay, we're equal. Both of us haven't tell her yet. But, I know that, Mikan likes you"Ruka said

"What made you think that? Are you sick or something?"Natsume touched Ruka's forehead to see if Ruka is sick but Ruka just laughed

"Oh Natsume, you just don't get it"Ruka said

"It's absurd that Mikan LIKES me! How did you come up with that conclusion?"Natsume asked

"Well, I didn't tell you this but I witnessed you and Mikan talking during the school festival, at the forest. When you told her to go away, and unexpectedly she did, without any noisy complains, I saw, her face, her eyes. Even though its dark...I"Ruka said

"What did you see in her face, especially in her eyes huh?"Natsume asked

"Well, she was blushing and her eyes, she looks like she was hurt, as if a school bus hit her really bad, all because you've turned down her proposal"Ruka said

"What proposal?"Natsume asked

"She was about to ask you to be her partner at the last dance! Me? She danced with me, just a normal, FRIENDLY one. You know Natsume, you're so lucky. That you have Mikan's love, even though you don't have time for it, even though I'm the one who yearns for it, life really is unfair"Ruka smiled when he said those words and Natsume looked at his best friend with concern

Meanwhile, back at the lab, the others gasped, I wonder why...

"Hey! They are the people we've just met a few minutes ago"Yuu and the others whispered and looked at each other

"Brother, did you hear that?"Haruhi said

"Yeah, someone must have been using his/her alice to hide from us"Kanata said

"How did you know Kanata-sempai, I don't see anybody"Akira said

"Be quiet! Just listen!"Tamaki said

"I think Kanata-kun is hungry. I mean, you didn't come to the lunchroom to eat with me"Maya complained

"Will you just keep your mouth shut Maya!"Souichii and Akiko exclaimed in unison

"Hey Maya, can you use your alice to reveal them"Kanata asked

"I'll be an honor Kanata-kun"Maya said sweetly

"You mean, that someone has company?"Tamaki asked

"Ugh...My head..."Yuu said

"What's wrong Yuu-kun?"Sumire asked

_'Yuu-kun'_ Anna and Nonoko thought

"Somehow, my concentration is ruined. Someone must be jumbling my thoughts"Yuu complained

"Hey, maybe its that permy blonde girl who's been jumbling Yuu's mind"Koko pointed at Maya, closing her eyes and rotating her fingers. Then, the other students can see somehow, Yuu and the others.

"Hey! I can somehow, see them!"Haruhi said

"Uh-oh" Yuu and the gang spoke

Back to Mikan and the others...

"Why did you suddenly stopped walking, Mikan?"Hotaru asked and looked at Mikan. To her surprise, Mikan was sprouting tears from her eyes

"Oh, it's nothing! I-its just that, something caught in my eyes!"Mikan replied while wiping her flowing tears

"It looks to me that the dirt from your eyes is pretty big, since your tears won't stop flowing from your eyes"Hotaru said

"Yeah, that mu-mu-must b-be it"Mikan was sobbing and Hotaru approached her

"Mikan, you're turning to ugly mode again, come on, stop crying. You big baby"Hotaru took out her hankerchief and she wiped Mikan's face

"I'm serious Mikan, please, tell me"Hotaru asked

"I, I just don't get him! I was trying to understand him, but he won't let me! I don't know why he's like that! I just, I just wanted to help him! I want to ease his pain and I want to see him smiling and always happy!"Mikan hugged Hotaru and she blurted out those words. Then...

"Ruka, Natsume"Hotaru let go of Mikan and Mikan wiped her tears

_'Mikan' _Natsume and Ruka looked surprised by what they heard from Mikan

_'Oh my gosh! Did he heard what I just said?!'_ Mikan gasped and the four of them stared at each other


	8. HOME

**Flashback**

**"I, I just don't get him! I was trying to understand him, but he won't let me! I don't know why he's like that! I just, I just wanted to help him! I want to ease his pain and I want to see him smiling and always happy!"Mikan hugged Hotaru and she blurted out those words. Then...**

**"Ruka, Natsume"Hotaru let go of Mikan and Mikan wiped her tears**

**_'Mikan' _Natsume and Ruka looked surprised by what they heard from Mikan**

**_'Oh my gosh! Did he heard what I just said?!'_ Mikan gasped and the four of them stared at each other**

* * *

"Mikan, Natsume was just..."Ruka was interupted 

"Stop, crying little girl. Like what your best friend said, you're in UGLY mode again"Natsume said

"Why do you care?"Mikan asked

"Ruka, lets go"Hotaru said

"Yeah"Ruka said and they went on ahead, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone

"Ruka, are you sure, you wanted them to be alone?"Hotaru asked

"It's hard, but, that's how Mikan's heart works. If Natsume turns her down again, then, I won't hesitate to move and take Mikan's heart away from Natsume's hands"Ruka said

Hotaru took hold of Ruka's hand and Ruka was startled

"Just, don't hurt Mikan, just like what Natsume's doing right now, okay?"Hotaru said

"You can count on me"Ruka firmed his grip on Hotaru's hand and they walked together, hand in hand

Meanwhile...at the lab

"I somehow see them brother!"Haruhi said

"Oh, shit! What should we do?! Yuu is having a hard time here!"Koko said

"Wait, I think I have a plan" Anna went inside the van and looked for the emergency kit that Hotaru explained to them in cases like this. She found it and pulls the trigger for intruder mode. Then the van releases smokescreen and the students can't see anything. After releasing smokescreen, the van turned itself into a tiny capsule again and Anna took it . Then Yuu and the others got the chance to move away but sadly, some of the students were at the door

"Oh no! Some of them were at the door! We can't pass"Nonoko said

Back to the park, Mikan and Natsume sat together on the bench, but, each one of them were sitting at the other side...

"Natsume, tell me the truth, do you like me?"Mikan asked seriously

"No"Natsume said

"Oh, well, do you find me cute at all?"Mikan asked

"No"Natsume said

"Um, if I were to go somewhere and leave you, would you miss me?"Mikan asked

"No"Natsume said

"I see, well, I better go"Mikan stood up, her eyes were flowing with tears and she starts to walk away but...

"Wait, Mikan"Natsume said

"What now Natsume, I heard enough. I don't need to hear any of your harsh insults right now"Mikan said, feeling annoyed

"I don't like you, but I love you. I don't find you cute, but you're beautiful. And, if you go away and leave me, I won't miss you, but I will die"the way Natsume said these words, were serious, but gentle through the ears. Mikan can't believe that Natsume, the guy that usually bullies her and hurts her, would actually say those words.

"Natsume, do you mean every word?"Mikan asked

"Let's go Mikan, before they leave us"Natsume took hold of Mikan's hand and they walked really fast

"Natsume, thanks"Mikan smile and she hold, not only his hand, even his arm

While Mikan,Natsume,Ruka and Hotaru were on their way back to the lab, Yuu and the others were in trouble, especially when the smore screen starts to fade away

"Where is Hotaru when you need her"Yuu said, while coughing from the smoke screen

Then one of the students opens the window, letting the smokescreen out of the room

"Hey! Don't even try to escape!"Souichi jumped over Koko and Sumire took hold of Maya's hair

"Ouch!"Maya screamed then the students made a riot inside the lab

Back to Ruka and Hotaru

"Ruka, could you let go of my hand now"Hotaru said

"Oh, sorry"Ruka released his grip from Hotaru's hand

"Hey! Hotaru! Ruka!"a familiar voice exclaimed, making Hotaru and Ruka turn around to look

"It's Mikan"Ruka said

"Looks like, everything between her and Natsume is okay"Hotaru said

"Yeah, you're right. I'd never seen her this happy, except when she's with you. But this one is different, she's with Natsume"Ruka said. And Hotaru looked at him, when he said those words

"Hey!Mikan! That was fast!"Ruka waved his hand and released a fake smile on his face.Natsume noticed what Ruka is doing, so he just stayed behind

"We have to go back you know. That ridiculous crying of yours slowed us down"Hotaru said

"Hotaru!"Mikan said and tries to hug her best friend, but then Hotaru manages to dodge it

"I'm glad, that you finally told her"Ruka said

"Whatever"Natsume said

"Look at her, she's never this happy when you're around"Ruka said

"I'm sorry, Ruka"Natsume said

"It's okay, but, if you ever hurt her again, I won't think twice"Ruka said seriously

"I know"Natsume replied

The Mikan and the gang were at the second floor and almost near the lab when

**BANG!**

The door of the lab fell and the smoke was released from the room.Mikan and the others saw Anna on top of Akiko

"Anna! What is going on here?!"Hotaru asked

"Please stop this! Right now!"Mikan exclaimed and then the students inside the room stopped fighting

"Huh"everyone looked at Mikan

"Hey, it's Mikan"Haruhi said

"Oh, Haruhi, Kanata"Mikan said, then Natsume showed up

"Will all of you just, remain calm"Natsume said and everybody went back to their places. Kanata, on the other hand, went to Mikan and Natsume

"Just like in my vision, you're coming. I miss you mom, dad"Kanata hugged both Natsume and Mikan, which startled the two

"Mom?"Yuu and the others said

"Dad?"Haruhi and the others said

"Anna, which one of you has the capsule?"Hotaru asked

"I have it"Anna gave the capsule to Hotaru. Hotaru pushed the button of the capsule and the capsule transformed into van mode again

"Yuu, tell the others to get in"Hotaru said

"But, wait"Akiko said and hugged Anna, Souichi took hold of Nonoko's hand, Maya hugged Sumire and Akira went to Ruka's side and hugged Ruka, and this kind of situation feels odd and downright weird for Yuu and the others

"Um, Kanata, what do you mean by vision?"Mikan asked

"My alice is seeing the future. I know what's going to happen around me and me alone"Kanata said

"Don't you think that's selfish? Seeing your own future, not the future of others?"Natsume said straightforwardly

"Do you?"Kanata asked, which made Natsume speechless

"Anyways, we have to go"Hotaru said

"So soon? We rarely see you"Tamaki said and hugged Hotaru(Hotaru: I find this strange, but then again, maybe it's not that bad)

"Yes, or else we might affect this time period pretty badly so we have to go home immediately"Hotaru said

"Sure, I understand. Guys, it's time for us to day our goodbyes"Kanata said and hugged each other and some even shed a few tears

"O-Okay, okay, that's enough, Mikan, Natsume, Yuu, Sumire, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna let's go"Hotaru went on ahead inside the van, then the others followed. The door closes and then spraycan appeared and sprayed Kanata and the others

"Hey Hotaru, what's with the spray?"Mikan asked

"For them to forget this ever happen"Hotaru said then she oressed the green button and the van vanished

(COUGHS)

"What's with this smoke?"Kanata asked

"I don't know! But, what are we doing here?"Tamaki asked

"Maybe, it's a fire drill"Maya said

"Hell, whatever it is, lets get out of here!"Souichi said and everybody runs away

**PRESENT TIME**  
  
In Hotaru's lab...

The van appeared and Mikan and the others walked outside

"Hey, how come?"Mikan asked

"What's wrong Mikan?"Nonoko asked

"The time, we took off after lunch, but the time, it's only five minutes after we took off"Mikan said

"Really?!"Anna said

"Whatever the time ,at least we have fun"Koko said

"Way too much fun"Mochi chuckled

"But, it's great that, we get to experience time travelling. Maybe we should do this again sometime"Mikan suggested but the others went outside

"Hey you guys! Why are you leaving?!"Mikan asked

"Obviously we're going back to class, idiot Sakura"Sumire said

"Why...yyyyooouuu SSSSSuuuMiRe!"Mikan growled

"Will you shut up? You're making too much noise here"Natsume said

"Fine..."Mikan said and then she smiled "Natsume!"Mikan took hold of Natsume's arm

"WHO TOLD YOU TO HOLD ME?! GET AWAY! LET GO!"Natsume exclaimed and kept on pushing Mikan away, but Mikan didn't utter a word and she only tighten her grip to Natsume's arm

"Hotaru! Get your stupid best friend away from me!"Natsume shouted, but Hotaru ignored him

"Ruka! A little help over here!"Natsume shouted

"No way Natsume! You have to deal with her by yourself"Ruka said with a smile

"And you called yourself a friend!"Natsume shouted

"YEAH! A friend who CARES!"Ruka laughed and Natsume continues to walk with Mikan clinging on his arm, AWE...

**THE END**

* * *

Finally! It's done! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I hope this chapter's good!

LOWLOW


End file.
